User talk:Life Guardian
First! Also congrats on nomination. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Rawr. Also screw you steamy. Life Guardian 22:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::wat?--Oskar 22:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::ECing me while im still fixing shit. Life Guardian 22:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh i thought you were mad cause i cba checking your contribs for like ages.--Oskar 22:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Come run ATFH for me, I just did all of NF and eotn in one day--TahiriVeila 03:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I dont have eotn! RAWR. Life Guardian 03:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::zomg zzzzzzzzz. have anyone on that can run it for me?--TahiriVeila 03:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::PI+Random heroes. Life Guardian 03:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::No PvE skills i started eotn from scratch today =\ --TahiriVeila 03:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Calculated Risk+random heroes. Life Guardian 03:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) new ign?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:44, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Piercing Reborn Life Guardian 00:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::life gets mad at guild shittery!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not really mad, it's more like LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLKISSLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Life Guardian 02:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::mmm i thought danny was saying something about you hating your own guild rather than kiss/juze, since it's obvious how bad kiss is. QQ--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Congratz on Adminship. Also, do you (or anyone else) know of any 'good' SCing guilds that are recruiting? I mainly do dungeons, I used to be pro any area sin for UW and FoW except MT before sliver SF updates, and would like to get back into them :o I have joined like 20 different guilds over the past 3 or so weeks, and all have either been really inactive or don't actually do any SCing like what they said when I joined. ::::::Hes not an admin yet iirc--Oskar 14:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ohh, he needs to accept it still, I read it wrong. :P -- 16:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Nope he already has, an admin needs to accept it (usually auron does it, as hes a bcrat aswell and pretty much what he says goes around here)--Oskar 16:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The candidate is put up for voting and a bcrat then reviews the rfa and promotes/declines the candidate* --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Anyone? :o -- 17:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :LOD, DL, ANet is alright but kinda dead. Life Guardian 20:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw Bal (balistic insertprofhere) in Droks, he's in Anet and asked me to doa for him and i was like.. QQQQQQQQQQQ i have no eotn so i cant doa...SADFACE its as if it is only sold in the online store for fricken $30 when the trilology is $40... ragemode engage --'đarkchaoş]' 17:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::It's on amazon for like 11 dollars. Life Guardian 20:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::is it trustable? i was looking there and it seems like the excange is as secure as ebay - possibly no key in the box, etc. đarkchaoş] 03:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Amazon guarantees everything, just like eBay does. If the key isn't in the box, then return it and the company is required to refund you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:05, 1 July 2010 Mr. Livet! Could you get on MSN sometime soon? ^___^ Tomorrow or the day after that or so? :> --'DANDY ^_^' -- 13:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :yessir mr. chaos! Be on in a couple hours Life Guardian 20:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :again? :< -Auron 04:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Your bad indenting confuses me. Life Guardian 05:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) UW Balancedway Wasn't written by me. Mine was in the userspace, where I was making edits and such. thats not my IP. Someone copy/pasted from my page.....--Graz Says Its time to DoA 06:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's why i replaced the WELL tag. Move yours back into the buildspace and put it in trial or something. Life Guardian 06:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I was planning on putting mine up anyhow, making edits/updating builds then I'm gonna put it into untesting. You an admin yet? cuz if your are it'd be pretty win if you delete that. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 06:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Grats Welcome to the team =). Don't forget to add your details on PvX:ADMIN ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Gratz Mr Life, now go ban Juze. --''Short'' 10:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :^ pull a frosty except dont resign after--Oskar 10:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ^______________^ Be strong! --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 12:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Player Versus Enviroment.--Oskar 12:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:52, 1 July 2010 Gz! I'll leave the next one for you. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:58, 2 July 2010 (UTC) : :> You should add to this page for me! Life Guardian 05:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) gz, now i can be more lazy! [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 00:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :How on Earth did I miss this when I came back?!? Somewhat late, but congrats Life! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) YUMway That was a really dumb way of doing it. Just copy it over when the new version is done. If you intended to move it to a new name then you should probably delete the talk page as well, but atm I have no idea what you were trying to do. MiseryUser talk:Misery 16:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I had deleted both the build page and the talk page of the other build because graz was going to move his to YUMway(i think anyways). Someone then posted on the deleted talk page, making it again. Meh, i probably did something wrong. Life Guardian 21:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I see, so the other dude was dumb. MiseryUser talk:Misery 06:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup. Anyhow Mr. Livet :) Someone keeps posting a Well tag on the build saying that its easy but slow, yet it is nto a SC bar. Can you tell this edit war to stop plz. And there was an innacurate rate saying it was slow also, which again has nothing to do with the bar. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 17:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Frostmaw_Fireway Do something with it--TahiriVeila 18:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :also, use msn moar faggot--TahiriVeila 07:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ive been on a cruise with no Internet connection for the past week, blow me. Life Guardian 19:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::You got adminned? :o I got zrank 1! :D [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 01:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeye, and..gz? i guess? lol. Life Guardian 02:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) sorry i keep ninjaing RC from you--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) time to stalk it would take me an hour and 30 min to drive to you. cya soon <3 edit: forgot login -[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 20:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :wat. Life Guardian 21:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::have you ever been to Mianus,CA?-Baby Blue Lazer 23:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::No =/ Is this from that google maps thing for pvx? Life Guardian 02:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Myanus? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:27, 26 July 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes. I'm on the other side of the bay. -Baby Blue Lazer 06:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) this is the first time I have seen this from u. Made me lol--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 00:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hurr durr is dutch battle cry, I am not dutch? - 21:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Life_Guardian&curid=54044&diff=1101095&oldid=1092798 noice--Oskar 17:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Life so strong. Life Guardian 05:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::you like playing on a big screen?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::24" :D Life Guardian 10:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Full screen ftl. Frosty 10:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Uhh, i play in windowed mode. Life Guardian 11:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How do we prevent guild power votes (where everyone in a guild votes on one build to push it through) on a build?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 13:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Same procedure as always. Post on their talk page, then post on the AN, then if they don't stop, troll them off the site. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:34, 2 August 2010 (UTC) Votes on Deep Physway It is a n organized team that is trashvoting it just because they want to get it in trash without good reasoning. Can you please do something about it. Look at the last vote currently made. It exactly says: Chaos Messenger Last edit: 15:31, 02 Aug 2010 (EST) hey I was msn'd to get this into trash and I checked that lau and babes and some others voted low and all the high votes are bandwagon'd and lalala so this is actually a perfectly valid reasoning for this vote. So, think that is valid? Shadow Form Slayer 16:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. It's a bad build that a small group of very bad players run and there's no need for it to be on hte wiki since the there are much better, easier, faster builds available. We store the best, not the second best.--TahiriVeila 16:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :^ also I think there is guild power voting on this crap as well.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 17:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Tahiri, if you think that only the fastest build should be stored, you better check other reason told in the talk, since I dislike it to C/P them here Shadow Form Slayer 17:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Its policy to only store the most effective builds, not the easiest to use.--Oskar 17:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Effectiveness can be seen in multiple ways Shadow Form Slayer 17:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know if it was deliberate by you to take the "fastest"-aspect out of context and present it as the only argument Jake presented in disfavor of retaining physway. Let me just point it out again; . It's also polite to link to diffs or section headers :> --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 17:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Effective: Having an intended or expected effect. Here you go, the definition of effective. Now you can say alot of builds can be seen as effective, try to rethink that. Shadow Form Slayer 17:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Btw Chaos, coming here and complaining is somewhat the lowest thing you can do. Reasoning a build is 0-0 trash, just because people told you to do it, is not an EFFECTIVE way to make an argument Shadow Form Slayer 17:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) lol--Oskar 17:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Hey, I haven't argumented one way or another about the build, I'm really just explaining how your argument is invalid, so please stop attacking me like that - it really doesn't give you any more factual weight and at worst just counts as a case of ad hominem. And please don't call that (this particular instance) complaining, when you once again show a complete disability to grasp how argumenting works. For the love of god, first you try to counter Jake's argument by taking a statement of his out of context then vaguely directing to a page that nobody will bother checking unless linked (and thus really just disregard it), which after you think that doing this will automatically be rectified if you attack my persona as an argument for your deeds validity. :::::Also, even if you would've went and defined the correct word, "efficient" (and not "effective"), I still wouldn't give a fuck if the definition allowed you to do some retarded policy-whoring out of this. :::::"Efficient", as defined by wictionary (sources be important!): :::::1. Making good, thorough, or careful use of resources; not consuming extra. Especially, making good use of time or energy. :::::An efficient process would automate all the routine work. :::::2. Using a particular proportion of available energy. :::::The motor is only 20% efficient at that temperature. :::::^__________^ :DDDD this site is so much fun :> --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 17:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :As I pointed out, it can be seen as it can be used to deal with quickness, tough damage, strong defense, (pug-friendly XD), and much more. It has many different aspects of how it has its expected effect. Shadow Form Slayer 17:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::pug friendly is to do with universality--Oskar 17:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::If you think so, then why do I see many votes with 0-3 universality? Shadow Form Slayer 17:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::nobody pugs the deep--Oskar 17:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::universality is weighted at 20% of the score so it doesn't really matter if you give effectiveness a 0. i bet life loves his page getting trolled :D--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 17:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::he can stick it in a random archive and hide it under a million redirects--Oskar 18:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It is bad we are yelling here, on someones user page. I think that you shoudln't downgrade physway just because it is some minutes slower. I do agree with the fact that the deep is not favored, especially by pugs. The only time you can get a possible group is on the days the bounty is there. Shadow Form Slayer 18:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::im not yelling. and you just basically said "you shouldnt do that instead of this just because that is a bit better" lol--Oskar 18:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::We are using someone's talk page for our own Shadow Form Slayer 18:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, where is the ad hom? --Crow 18:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :shadow slayer implied chaos was trolling--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 18:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hey crow, I saw you playing bc2 today ^_______^. Also bf3 is official!. Also idc if this is life's page, this section is hijacked. Frosty 18:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Fuck off Relyk. FSMM ^O^ --Crow 19:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) dandy said he explained this to crow via msn or something. i would've c/p'd it, but my computer bluescreened so fuck it. Daññy 19:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I still don't see the ad hom btw! We talked about it but I'm still of the opinion that there isn't one. --Crow 21:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) So, instead of coming to my page and starting tons of useless drama(although i guess i can't get mad anymore cuz loladmin), you should probably just talk to chaos. qqing on an admin's page is not what you should be doing to solve disputes. Last i checked(mind you this wasn't today), all the votes had valid reasoning with no reason to remove. PvX doesn't care if one group of people powervotes it into/out of a category as long as the reasoning is sound. If the reasoning is flawed and a great build is pushed into trash, the votes are removed. In this case, there has not been a flaw in the reasoning. Life Guardian 22:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Your using my account?????? =D-- Ellven Arrow 21:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Thank you for that btw :p. Life Guardian 22:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: as long as your breaking records and making use of my non existent play time im okay with it. =D-- Ellven Arrow 07:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) random thought how fast do you think a 2 man spiritway+panic mes+random healers could clear uw in nm?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 11:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Uhh, it would crumble at wastes and pits. Probably not possible. Life Guardian 12:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) FK U :I wouldn't want to have to ban dear crowels. <3 Life Guardian 03:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::crow cant be banned--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::crow's been banned before. argument invalid. Daññy 22:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::JE MOEDER. To answer the question about 2-man spiritway with panic and 1 healer, we cleared it in 58 minutes with pcons. Innoruuk 22:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) guess what I only wiped 3 times! might be unfair since pi+spirits but whatever--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Steamy/Oskar What does it take for disciplinary action to be taken against regulars? Minion 00:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :It was 1 revert(however stupid). If he had done it again lolban. Life Guardian 00:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :i dont want to be banned :)--Oskar 00:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::you're a vagina. real men don't fear 1rv. Daññy 07:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::it was nothing to do with the build, i just dont like excluded--Oskar 13:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) FoW The 15 minute "record run" is totally fake. You open the forest chest at 15 minutes, then you're suddenly doing Griffons and at Taeres, keeping in mind you can use /age at forest then just look at the chatlog again to see the same time as you were in forest. Also, what the heck is that Rt/P doing there anyway? And you're dumb for doing this. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 07:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :You are a fucking autist who doesn't know what he's talking about so shut up please ^^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Personal attacks? [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 08:01, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : You are a fucking autist who doesn't know what he's talking about so shut up please. Also i usually just rollback manly spike without looking at it whenever someone edits it. Also also, You do realize you dont have to open the chest when you open tower? Also also also you're right it's a fake. Rt/P is for fall back for griffons/rasti because we dont suck and dont need eoe. And finally, stfu or gtfo. Doubting me in fow is a very bad ideaLife Guardian 08:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Got it now. Taking the Rt/P to Manly Spike talk. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 08:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Silly life I voted on the pb build first, THEN archived it xD--TahiriVeila 15:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Build talk:Team - Simuway FoWsc $10 that bond made it--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :You owe me $10. Life Guardian 06:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) $10 that KISS says they made it Daññy 16:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Wasn't Juze their only voice on PvX? I think Life's €20 up.Minion 17:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :: 10$ Says I like pie and Danny. Pay up bitches. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 17:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Aren't you from KISS? I just pretty much assume everyone who plays in the PvE section too much is in KISS. Also, you'd be surprised with the number of faggot IP wars we have over build claiming. Daññy 19:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The picnic pioneers own all builds. Frosty 09:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: Me? Fuck KISS :P ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 19:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::no see...it was to Minion...cause the indent was one less. See...thought you knew this by now?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::When I get bored, I go on "holiday" to KISS occasionally to troll. I don't associate with them :pMinion 15:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Stop doing that for your own good. Trolling the Retard Conglomerate is akin to slapping a whore with your cock. No one cares, it isn't cool, and you might have gotten herpes. Daññy 19:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::strong :>--Oskar 20:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Vloxen? Oy i need to do HM vloxen for book + title. What's best way to do it? Sabway + cons? I've heard manly spike can work but i don't have all the bars or tactics--TahiriVeila 03:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I did it with spiritway on an ele and think i only had like 2 deaths. Bring FS and hope you can spike shit down well enough to outlast Bellok. Life Guardian 03:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::mkay, remember how long it took?--TahiriVeila 03:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Over an hour iirc. I dont think i was trying for speed but second level was 30 and third was 7. Dunno about first. Life Guardian 03:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You know that fame caps at 40/win right? =P--TahiriVeila 20:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I blame the quick glance I took at the chart on gww without reading the titles or the equation for over 13. Life Guardian 23:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Following the recent tradition of posting terrible songs on everyones talk pages: --Oskar 19:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Pushing a truck up a hill is actually quite hard.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :So, so painful. Life Guardian 22:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Personally, I loved the Ghost Ridin' song. :> Daññy 16:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ilu guys. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 17:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) MSN me for some reason, it won't let me add you. :< Daññy 06:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm confused. I've talked to you on msn before D: Life Guardian 06:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If you're on MSN on a daily basis, then your MSN is fucked up. I've paid attention to you never being online, Pidgin says last seen 35 days ago. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 08:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: whats ur msn life <3 Sex and Waffles 16:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::it's on PvX:ADMIN ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Lolconsensus When there's a total of maybe 4-5 people that even check the general PvE section anymore. And most of those people don't post there but every few days. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 18:54, October 4 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but I was opposed to the move and yet you still did it. Then after I moved it back, you moved it again. I should ban you for 1rv tbh. Life Guardian 20:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Um, you said you didn't want it called Brokenway. I didn't name it that. You didn't say you were opposed to the actual move. And anyway, Mesway was what I was going to call the build initially, but there was already a build called that when I made it. I wouldn't have changed the name otherwise. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 21:12, October 4 2010 (UTC) :::Should be panicway seeing as you can replace the ineptitude spammer with a different random build and the results would be the same. Owait, jai didn't even wait for consensus before moving it to retarded names >.>--Relyk not@Wikia 08:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) R/A t1/whatever for FoW Teach me ^__^ ign=Elena Windbow Falrach 20:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :It's really, really easy :p srsly, just pop cons(full set+corn+egg and probably a rock) and pewpew w/e you want. Note that priest is a bitch and you probably shouldnt try it, but burning forest and ToS are <3 with an r/a Life Guardian 22:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I ment priest znd all the tricks to do it faster.. R/Aing ain't hard, I got a 7 min pits pop with R/A.Falrach 05:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Priest isnt even worth doing with an r/a. Just tell your(hopefully guild) t2 to do priest while you take hunt, clear burning, clear tos, and do khobay. Do khobay after clearing tos and while you're waiting for mage to come. Lightning forest can be done pretty easily on a r/a too. When you get to the bridge, pull out a longbow while you're halfway across and bow in the banshees without agroing the skeletons on the other side. You'll need unseen fury to be able to do lightning/priest. If you really want to do priest, agro all 4 groups, blind the berserkers and pewpew them. Then pull down the priest and kill him. Not sure how long itll take. Beyond that...pretty much just basic r/a. Run up and make shit explode. Life Guardian 05:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds good, also...what guild your in actually? Falrach 17:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Desolation Lords atm. Life Guardian 17:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Your on? Falrach 18:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::and im ally ^__^ Falrach 18:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No lol, I'm in school atm. Which guild? Life Guardian 19:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Lod, also what timezone yer on? I'm +1 GMT :/Falrach 20:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::GMT -8 lol. Pacific time. Life Guardian 22:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Come on early before school? ill try to be on. Falrach 12:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I recently joined that ally. I forgot how fun it is to have questions like "what's a swords max damage?" in AC. Fuckyeah? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 13:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Andy...ign plz so i can troll you better. Falrach 15:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Andy So Bored. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 12:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) UW take me on a run...should be good enough? Falrach 10:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I dont like, actually do uw. lolgws. Life Guardian 19:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Also....wai you ain't on? You only play gws when someone beats your record? Falrach 19:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I pretty much just do a doa every once in a while and /afk in toa and troll idiots. Playing League of Legends atm. Life Guardian 19:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::LoL frostels 20:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) cunt but still correct, frenzy pwns pve--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:41, 21 October 2010 (UTC) ::I challenge the fact it was meta in the first place--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Meta != site-traffic. Just leave it alone :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:55, 21 October 2010 (UTC) ::::But it's frenzy!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Niggercuntfaggot faggotcuntnigger! :3--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:49, November 5, 2010 (UTC)